Love From the Past
by vanillaswirl27
Summary: Edward and Bella die as vampires. Can they meet each other in their and fall in love all over again? Will they meet the Cullens? What if they don't remember each other at all? What would happen? Read to find out! *barley an language, just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love from the Past

Preview: Bella and Edward die. (you can put any of your assumptions on how they did, i did mine as the Volturi had killed them). I wanted to do an original so this is their story in their next life (reincarnation... and no i dont think i believe in it im just writing it cuz the idea was burning me and i had to put it up). it will change POVs and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie are still alive and are vampires (of course) tell me if ya like it ;)

p.s. bella's and edward's names are still the same so there is no confusion :)

p.p.s rennesme is married to jacob

I don't own any of the characters! Stephenie Meyer does!!!!

BPOV:

I woke up and let my feet dangle off of my bed. I pushed the pink canopy away and padded across my fluffy topaz carpet. I had the strangest dream. I was sitting in a meadow with a super hot guy sitting next to me. His skin was glittering and his hand was in mine. He had topaz eyes and model perfect features. Nobody knew but I always had dreams about him, or people who look like him, or me with the same eyes and the perfectionism. It was strange. I stared outside my window and gazed at the Eiffel Tower. It was beautiful. So romantic, so amazing, and... so everything good about life. I stumbled into my bathroom. The walls were a boring white but everything else was golden. For some reason I couldn't get over the color topaz. It was really weird.

"Bella! come down here! please!" My father yelled at me. Luckily, he didn't scream anything at me in french. Then, I'd be in big trouble.

"Coming!!!!" I brushed my teeth while staring at my reflection. I had long, thick brown hair up to my waist. I had deep chocolate brown eyes, and a pale skin. For a half of a second I thought I saw the boy from my dream standing behind wrapping his arms around my waist. I blinked, the image going away as quickly as it went away. But I looked different in it too. I had a deep pink blush and my eyes sparkling with happiness. Huh, strange.... again. I brushed my hair and threw on the first thing I saw. I wasn't one for fashion.

_Alice was..._ the thought just ran through my mind. Who the heck was Alice? I don't know anybody with the name of Alice. I shrugged and ran down the stairs nearly tripping again. Time to go to R.E. Academy. (i had a hard time thinking of the name so i named it after rennesme. get it? r.e.? its ok if ya dont. enjoy!)

EPOV:

My family moved to Paris just 2 months ago. I really didn't want to leave my hometown of Seattle, but what the parents say, happens. Now I go to R.E. Academy. Oh joy! Now I get to spend my time with a bunch of stuck up, spoiled brats! I came down stairs and my mother put a plate of pancakes in front of me. She had blond hair and emerald green eyes. I only got my eyes from her. My hair was a bronze color. Nobody else in my family had it.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I had a similar dream last night. The girl was there with me, but she was lying somewhere... a ballet studio? she looked like she died. I dunno why, but it made me upset." Upset was an understatement. I was devastated. I was actually ready to kill myself if she were really truly dead. How crazy is that?

"It was just a dream, sweetie, it wasn't real." Yeah to her it was. To me, it was so clear, like an event that happened to me yesterday. Ugh. Being 17 doesn't help your parents understand you at all.

"Edward, you should go. You don't want to be late on the first day." I nodded. I stuffed the last of my pancake, grabbed my backpack, and ran out side.

"Bye mom!!!" I leaped into my silver Volvo, and started the engine. The engine purred as I put the car in reverse and sped to the dreaded school.

APOV (Alice):

Jasper held my hand and squeezed it tightly. I looked up at him and smiled. And then, I couldn't see Jasper anymore. I saw 2 familiar faces. Both looked like Edward and Bella, and they were human. Didn't they die? Both of them, walking seperatly, entered R.E. Academy. Then the school vanished and I saw Jasper's face looking at me.

"What did you see Alice?"

"Jazz, where's R.E. Academy? I saw it in my vision."

"I have no idea. But what did you see Alice?" I shook my head.

"I dunno, it was something way different from my other visions though."

EPOV:

I parked my car next to a red Ferrari. I grabbed my backpack and headed into the massive, castle looking building. There were many other kids too. I entered the big gate and pushed through the seniors yelling at each other in french. I ran into the front office. I glanced at the name tag on the front desk. Mme. Vaicent. The woman glanced up at me with her hard, cold, gray eyes.

"Your name?" She asked with a heavy french accent.

"Edward Martin." The woman nodded, and shuffled through a few papers and handed me a thick sheet of paper with my name engraved it the paper.

"Thank you" She nodded and flicked her hand at me, dismissing me. My homeroom was 230 in the junior hallway. The junior hall was easy to find, it was just outside the office. The teacher's name was M. Asder. I bumped into a boy who was supposedly a junior though he was only about 4 feet tall.

"Sorry."

"No problem." His voice had a heavy french accent to. I stuck my hand out.

"My name is Edward."

"My name is Mark."

"Are you from America? You sound like it." I nodded.

"Yeah I am. You must be french."

"All my life." I stepped in the stoned wall room. Was this really a castle? I was ready to grab a seat. The teacher placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. And then pointed at a seat next to a girl. She had long thick brown hair and chocolate eyes. I felt like I saw her before. Was she the girl in my dream? No, it couldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

I stared at the god-like boy walking towards me. He had emerald green eyes piercing in my mine. He had strange, but amazing, bronze hair. He sat down next to me. Oh god! I wanted to reach towards his face and trace his features.

"Hi. I am Edward. I moved from Seattle over the summer." His name sent my heart flying. What was wrong with me? I just met him and I was in love with him? And... wasn't he in my dream? I smiled.

"Hi Edward. I'm Bella. I lived in the U.S. with my uncle and aunt almost my whole life. Then I moved here 2 years ago." Edward smiled at me. Monsieur Asder started talking so I looked up at him.

"Bonjour class. Beinvenue (welcome). I will take attendance so please be quiet." While called out the peoples names, I thought about Edward. Where did I see him? I had no idea where.

"Tu t' appelles Edward?" asked. Edward panicked. I guess he never took french. I wrote 'Oui. Je m'applle Edward.' (yes. my name is edward) and handed it to him.

"Uh, oui, je m' appelle Edward." He said. Then he looked at me and smiled a crooked smile which I almost fainted from. Homeroom in France was 30 minutes rather than 15-20 minutes. Edward looked like he wanted to say something.

"What are your parents like?" He asked. I let out a big sigh. My parents were filthy rich. My mom always got me all of these expensive clothing even if I don't like it. I hate wasting money like that.

"My parents are probably almost the richest family in this city."

"Really? Well no wonder you go this school. I could only come here cuz I am on a scholarship." This was surprising. Nobody in this school admits that they are here on a scholarship.

"Yup. It's so cool your on a scholarship though! It's really hard to get in."

"Thanks." Then there was an awkward silence. I had to talk to him. I really felt like I met before and I was instantly in love with him.

"Hey do you need help with your schedule or anything? I could show you everything and possibly help you on your french." Edward smiled the amazing smile again which sent my heart fluttering. He took his schedule and stretched his arm to give it to me. When his hand touched me, it was like a lightening struck me. There was electric shock pass through us. He felt it to. I knew because he pulled his hand back and muttered 'sorry'. I blushed and compared schedules.

This was mine:

_Period 1: Math with Mme. Nadina_

_Period 2: AP English with Mme. Omace_

_Period 3: Greek with M. Antione_

_Period 4: Lunch_

_Period 5: AP Biology with M. Banner (_ohh... interesting)

_Period 6: Study hall_

This was his:

_Period 1: Greek with M. Antione_

_Period 2: AP English with Mme. Omace_

_Period 3: Math with Mme. Nadina_

_Period 4: Lunch_

_Period 5: AP Biology with M. Banner_

_Period 6: Study hall_

Was it just me, or was Mr. Banner someone else I knew?

"Well, this is cool. We have 2 classes together, and Study hall! And we have lunch together too. Thats nice. I can help you with everything you need during that." I grinned. I liked the idea I would be spending so much time with him.

"Yeah. It would be cool!" I never noticed, but his voice is probably the most amazing thing ever. 


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV:

Bella blushed, her chocolate brown eyes glanced at the clock and it looked like she was upset.

"Well, homeroom is going to end soon. Your next class is right across the hall." She smiled her amazing smile. The girl from my dream popped in my head again. Was she really Bella? The morning bell woke me up from my thoughts. Bella waved and I waved back. Her blush deepened and she ran out the class nearly hitting her head against the wall. Mark, the guy with the heavy french accent walked up to me.

"Hey Edward! What class do you have? I have Greek with M. Antione." Well, there's someone with the same class as me.

"I have the same class." Mark grinned.

"Hey Mark? What can you tell me about Bella Sares?" Mark clicked his tongue and began.

"She is the most richest girl here. Her parents are CEOs of big companies. Her mom is also a big fashion designer and her dad is the founder of the Magnificent Hotel. She moved here 2 years ago from Olympia in Washington. She mostly keeps to herself but has a lot of good friends," he continued, "you're lucky she talked to you, she usually doesn't interfere with the new kids." I nodded with understanding.

"Oh." was all I said.

"Uh, what is your dorm number? Mine is D230."

"Mine is D230 too." As I walked with Mark, everyone gave him wierd looks. I guess nobody like him much. When I entered the class room, M. Antione jumped up and greeted us. When I walked in, a tallish girl came up to me and smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh don't worry M. Antione! I'll show the new guy, Edward? where to sit." Mark blushed when he saw the girl walk up to us... I mean me. The girl glared at Mark and grabbed my hand. She took me to a seat, practically kicked the boy in the seat to get off, and sat me down. Oh jeez! Not this again!


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV:

I stared after Edward. My seat in math class had a perfect view of Edward in Greek. I didn't want to spy, but Liz was sitting next to him. Luckily, Edward wasn't paying attention to her. Liz is the biggest slut in our school. She goes out with at least 2 guys at a time. And she was sitting next to him! She tossed her thick, possibly unnatural, blonde hair and kept batting her eyelashes at him. I turned my attention to the teacher, disgusted.

APOV:

It has been 2 weeks since I last hunted and I was starving. It is also exactly 20 years since _they_ died. While I ran through the woods, I got another vision. It was R.E. Academy again. But now I know where it is! Paris! The supposed-to-be Edward and Bella were entering their dorm rooms. Bella had an empty bed next to her and same with Edward. My hopes flew. What if all of us move to Paris! We could go to R.E. Academy! Then I can get them back together in their next life! Jasper felt my sudden excitement and rushed by my side.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"R.E. Academy is in Paris! And you'll never guess who I saw there!"

"Who?"

"Well, its their reincarnation, but Edward and Bella!!! We have to go there and help them remember their past!" I was so excited. But would it put our existence, in jeopardy? Then another vision hit me. A very old Mr. Banner sat at the teacher's desk at R.E. Academy. At the same time. I saw myself entering a dorm room.... BELLA'S DORM ROOM!!! Once I got my sight back, I grabbed Jasper's wrist and ran with him.

"Carlisle!" I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV:

At the end of class, an announcement came on telling all students to come to the assembly hall. As I walked out, I saw Bella and waved her over. She came to my side with a big smile on her face.

"How was math?"

"Fine. How was Greek?"

"Fine. That girl Liz can be very annoying." Bella laughed and a small ring of relief toned the bell-like sound. **(A/N: i wanted them to have a slight vampire thing in them. like the musical laugh. but the clumsiness has to stay :D) **I followed her to the maroon colored assembly hall and grabbed a seat next to her. The seats were a deep gold and the kind found in movie theaters. The headmistress came up to the mic.

"Welcome, students of the great R.E. Academy! Hope you have a great day and settle in to your dorms well. Your things are waiting for you there. Now, the most important thing. This didn't happen in a long time, but we are inviting 4 more lovely students here to our wonderful family. They came from Washington state in the U.S. They are..."

**ha haa wait for the next chapter!!!!!!! *evil laugh* nah. just kidding. i made you guys wait for so long i combined 2 chapters into 1 for you! so you better review cuz i did something amazing for you!!!!! ok keep reading and click the button with the green words on it! please! (yeah i said please so you have to now!)**

BPOV:

Four beautiful people came up on stage. I immediately knew their names. Edward tapped my shoulder and I felt the zap again.

"I think I know them."

"Me too. The blonde male is Jasper and blonde female is... Rosalie?"

"Yeah. The big dark haired male is Emmett and the dark haired girl is...."Alice." We both said together. How did I know them? And their names? Though, like Edward, I felt I knew them before. After the assembly it was time for English.

"You have AP English next?" I asked.

"Yup. Can you-"

"Yes." When I entered the English class, the blonde, Jasper, was getting his slipped signed. Wait! How did he get here so fast. _Vampire speed_. A wispy, musical voice whispered in my ear. Vampire? And who said that? Not Edward. Ugh! This is getting annoying. I glanced over at Edward and he had a look that said 'huh? who's there?!'

"Mr. Cullen," Edward's face glanced at the teacher like he had called him but then he looked back at Jasper, "please sit over there." Jasper nodded and grabbed an empty seat. The teacher pulled me and Edward in and made us sit by Jasper. Me in the middle of both guys. I would have protested, but hey, I get to sit my Edward and with a guy who is possibly my brother or something? _Brother-in-law. _The voice that said the thing about Alice and vampire speed whispered to me.

"Hello Bella. Hello Edward," Jasper started. The his voice got lower so only Edward and I could hear.

"Do you remember me or any of yo- I mean my siblings?" Edward nodded, staring at me. I nodded too. Jasper smiled and turned his attention the teacher. His face was somewhat in pain... ad relief.

JPOV:

Good. Both of them remember me and everyone else. At least I'm not crazy, thinking they are someone else. Should I ask them where they remember us from though? No. Not now. Ah. Edward's power would be very handy right now. Ugh. Another minus. Bella smelled the same. So good. Edward smelled like his vampire self. Honey... Sunshine. I felt Bella's confusion towards my reaction. My pained look in my face. If only she remembered what we are. Same with Edward! He was so confused over my expression on my face and he was wondering where he saw us, including Bella before. What an interesting way to meet with your love and family.

**well i hope you guys like it!!!!! like i said before! REVIEW REVIEW! i wasnt pushy before but please! it would make me happy! and you get a happy response!!!! again. im so sorrrrrry i didnt update sooner. i have to write the next chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

****When the words are in **_italics, the mysterious 'voice' is talking. __when it is italicized and underlined it is human Bella talking mentally to the 'voice'._**

BPOV:

The first day of school was finally over! I helped Edward out in everything during study hall. And I snagged an empty lunch table at lunch for both of us. It was quite amazing. I was wondering whether or not I should go home for a while. I was one of the 'lucky' students whose parents live in the same city and I could go and visit them whenever I want. I rarely did. I love my parents but I can deal with all of the shopping and pink fluffy pillows later. I grabbed my white and green striped tote bag and slung it over my shoulder. A girl named Kate walked up to me. She doesn't know much English, she only speaks French.

"Ah! Bonjour Bella! J'ai voulu te demander quelque chose." (Oh! Hello Bella! I wanted to ask you something.)

"Oh. Ok alors. Demandez-moi." (Oh. Ok then. Ask me.)

"Um. Vous savez le nouveau droit d'Edouard de type? Pouvez-vous établir nous ou quelque chose? Ou présentez-moi à lui?" (Um. You know the new guy Edward right? Can you set us up or something? Or introduce me to him?" Well, of course she wanted to meet Edward. Who doesn't? So perfect... so beautiful.... Kate's small, now beady to me, blue eyes stared at me, waiting impatiently for my answer.

"Oh. Désolé. Il ne sait pas que le Français et lui ne recherche pas quiconque en ce moment. Peut-être… plus tard… quand il a fait l'arrangement dedans." (Oh. Sorry. He doesn't know how to speak french and he's not looking for anybody right now. Maybe... later... when he's done settling in.) Kate's face fell slightly and her eyes slightly glared at me. Oh how I wished that I'd be the girl Edward was looking for! It would be my dream. But sadly, thats a dream that probably won't come true. While I walked to the hall marked 'D' which was, luckily for me, Edward's wing too, a big muscled guy... Emmett, turned and grinned at me.

"Hey ya Bella! Ya know I never imagined you as a person who'd live in Paris. So, little sis, how was life without your favorite big bro?"I stared at him quizzically. _Ah, Emmett. Still the same as always.... _The ghostly whisper trailed off. The beautiful blonde girls turned to face me. her golden eyes were kind.

"Sorry about Emmett, he... doesn't think before speaking. What he meant _was _that its very nice to meet you." _again._ Rosalie muttered. Atleast thats what it sounded like. Emmett frowned at Rosalie and turned his attention back to me.

"So... Did you meet Edward yet? I have a _very_ good feeling that both of you would be perfect for each other." _Yes... they would be Emmett... if only you could hear me... you'd understand. _This voice was making me crazy!

_What do you mean 'if only you could hear me you'd understand'? who are you? _

_I can't tell you right now because I honestly don't know whats going on... but... you'll understand everything very soon. Possibly ton-_

"Heeellloooo??? Bella????" Emmet was waving his hand in my face.

"Oh... sorry... Yes. I have met Edward." Suddenly Alice came up to me and rushed me off into a dorm room. I swiftly checked the number. D-229. Alice grinned.

"Welcome to the room!" It was completely... what was the word? _Aliceified_ the voice answered for me. For some reason, I knew that was right. I mentally thanked the voice. Most of my 'girly' stuff my mom bought for me were set up. The pale gold moon seat was off in the corner near 'my' part of the room. My favorite alabaster fluffy rug was set in front of my new gold-and-light blue bed. A lamp which I never had a place to fit in my room was standing next to one of the three different desks. About all of my furniture-minus the conopy, the chinese lanterns I had hung over my bed (which I completely opposed but my mother insisted and forced me), and millions of sheepskin rugs-were in the room.

"Um. Wow! You did everything in what? 5 minutes?" _Remember? Vampire speed? __Oh right. thanks. _Alice smiled and nodded.

"And I am gonna be your roomie... same with Rose. And Emmett and Jasper are gonna be Edward's roomies!" Huh? I remember Edward saying that Mark was his roomie.

"Uh Alice? What about Mark? Wasn't-"

"Yeah. But, we told him to kindly move out and switch with Emmett." _Alice definitely found a way. Whether it was nice or not. _Whoever was talking me mentally showed me an image of Alice and the evil glint in her eyes. For that second, I had perfect vision. Then the image went away. Looks like I'm getting awfully close to this person.... or voice. EPOV: (_italics=edward's 'voice' __italics+underline=human edward talking mentally to the 'voice'_)

Yes. Today was a great day. I grabbed my dark gray backpack and headed upstairs. Bella had to rush to the office to get some more of her luggage. She told me to go up and right in front of me would be section 'D'. When I reached my hallway, Bella's door had just closed, the tiny girl, Alice, shut the door behind her. Darn. I wanted to talk to Bella. I opened the door across from them, D-230. The large guy, Emmett was sitting on one of my tall, black chair with Jasper sitting across from them. I was suprised. Wasn't Mark supposed to be here? _Ha. Knowing Alice, she made him 'move' to another room. _This voice has been annoying me since I was born. It mostly came when I had those strange dreams with 'Bella' in them. The voice would start growling, or hissing, or something violent if I saw a red haired lady. And today when I saw Mr. Banner, it went crazy muttering something about 'how its not safe'. It was crazy. But today, I was actually enjoying the mysterious, bass, musical voice. _Not trying to be rude or anything... WHO ARE YOU? You've been driving me crazy the whole day today._ _Oh. You'll find out soon enough. Knowing Bella, she'd want your... er.... your future Bella to know everything today... or tonight. _Was I insane? Hearing voices in my head? Jasper looked in my direction, having a slightly confused expression on his face. _Oh. Don't worry. Jazz is just tasting your emotions. You'll find out soon enough... _If I had a 'normal' life, I would've thought it was crazy for someone to taste emotions. But, somehow, I knew about it. Strange.... Emmett grinned and pointed to one of the beds.

"There's your bed. Don't worry, Jazz and I made it for you." I nodded and smiled. I looked at the other beds. They weren't made, the bright white mattress didn't even have a sheet over it. _they don't sleep. __why? __vampi-_

"We will make our beds later. We just thought you'd like a good night sleep." Jasper jumped out of his chair not making a noise. He walked over to his bed and started to smooth out the creases in his sheets.

"Uh ok..." I glanced at Emmett, who was staring at me with an amused expression.

"Jeez Emmett. Come and help and do you own bed." Emmett let out a snort and muttered something under his breath and Jasper laughed.

APOV:

Bella walked halfway, tripped and almost smacked her head against the edge of her mattress, and sat on her bed. I smiled as she opened her suit case and took out a pair of white pj pants and a pale blue short sleeve shirt. She returned my smile.

"I'll um... go and change and come out fast so you can change."

"Sure." I nodded and gestured my hand towards the bathroom. I heard Edward walk out of his room and another person walking up towards him. Then I saw it. (italics/italics underline=alice's vision... _italics_=liz, _italics underline_=edward, **bold**=what the character is doing) _Uh, hi Edward. Im Liz from Greek? _Oh yes! I remember. Do you need anything? I don't we had homework. **Liz tossed her hair back and smiled. she tugged her shirt adding a more... disturbing image of her. **_Mm hmm. I need something. And that is YOU going out with ME. _**Edward looked uncomfortable, seemed to think over it. **_Well... omigosh! you did not ask that dork, whats-her-name out did you? __No. Ok. I will go out with you. Wha-_ **Liz pressed herself against him, kissing him. **_See ya tomorrow. _***wink***

No! I can't let that happen! I ran outside, not caring who saw. Liz was asking Edward if he wanted to go out with her. I ran over to Edward's side. At human speed. God! Why did everybody have to be here at the same time... and stare at me? When I reached them, I heard what I was trying to stop. Edward saying 'Yes'.

**A/N: lol! cliff hanger! and before anybody says 'but edward and bella love each other! they found out!' (not making fun of anybody) i just wanna say that they aren't in love yet... um wrong way to phrase it. they didn't **_**realize**_** they are in love. and dont get mad at me cuz Edward said 'yes' to the evil person. (no offense if you like Liz). but i will try to write the next chapter verrrry soon!!!!! and it might still have EdwardxLiz. *gags* ewww... i cant look at that!!!!!!!! it has to be EdwardxBella! and it will be soon enough!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: im sorry but i realized that i said that i said Reneesme was in the story too, but i decided to now put her in because it would mess up the whole story line. so pretend _Breaking Dawn_ didn't happen. Sorry if yo were looking forward for that. But Jacob will still be in this!**

EPOV:

I don't know what I just did. I had just said 'yes' to _Liz_. The girl I said who I said was creepy. Something just came over me. I don't know. It was like knowing I won't win. What wouldn't I win? How's heart might not be mine? Whoa. Heart? _It's Bella you're talking about, stupid. How could you even think that she doesn't love you? How could you just... just... let her go? She's going to be crushed. You broke her heart. How could you? _There was a loud growl inside my head, making it pound for a second. No. Bella can't love me. She's so sweet. _Are you blind? Can't you see the lust in her eyes? The blush when you talked to her? _Bella's face came up in my head. Her eyes were filled with love and desire. The beautiful blush crept up in her cheeks as I talked to her. I _now_ saw these things. Not before. What's wrong with me? What have I done?

JPOV:

Edward entered our room and confusion and a hint of rejection colored his emotions. Then, his feelings took a different turn, he was mad, furious at himself, and then finally calmness over came him. And then sadness. what's going on? _(the anger and calmness in the 'voice' persons emotion)_. I smiled a Edward.

"So, um... what do you want to do?" Edward turned to me and thought for a second. And then I heard Alice's voice yelling that all of us have to go into her room. It was to fast for any human to notice.

"No! You guys bring him here! Im gonna talk some sense into Edward!!!!" Emmett heard and chuckled.

"Well, Edward, we have to go to Alice's room." Edward nodded.

"So thats what you were laughing about." He muttered to himself. Emmett glanced at me, confused. For the first time in a long time, I was confused too, just like Emmett.

BPOV:

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett entered our room. Rosalie was staring at Emmett, while Alice had a slight glare and was focusing it on Jasper. I smiled brightly at Edward. I was so happy he was here. It just made my day. Alice, apparently, is just like my mother, so that meant a lot of clothes. Though I liked what she did to our room. It felt like home in a good way. Edward returned my smile but was wary about something.

"Hey Edward. Come sit here." I patted the place next to me on my my bed. Alice and Rosalie shifted their tight gazes on Edward, memorizing his each and every move. Then Alice's expression turned blank. Her eyes seemed to drift off into space. _She's having a vision. And by the looks of it, it's not a good one._ Alice was trembling. It looked like she had a mini earthquake inside her. _Do you have any idea what it's about?__ Nope. But look at her. If you listen carefully, she's calling our... I mean your name. It's very quiet though. _I listened harder. It seemed like Edward was leaning in to catch her words too. And sure enough, there was a soft 'Bella... no... Bella... Edward...' What about us? Jasper was at her side in a flash, again, the word came to me, _Vampires_. He held her securely, making sure she won't fall. Once she was out of her 'vision' her golden eyes fell on me, then Edward. The narrowed very slightly at him but then she came to her normal self again. All perky and happy. Alice started talking about shopping with Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett were talking with them, convincing them not to go. I turned around so I was facing Edward. My heart was pounding so loudly, I could hear it in my ears. Edward smiled too. Whatever was bothering him before, was gone.

"So... you know Liz right? Is she nice?" This question surprised me. Another voice, not the musical one, warned me that something was wrong. I ignored it.

"Uh... yeah. She can be nice... if she wants to... but it never lasts." Everyone turned to face us. Alice looked hurt, Rosalie mirrored her expression, Jasper stared at Edward's and mine closeness and then a sad expression clouded over, and Emmett just stared at both of us. I opened my mouth to say something, but then everyone started talking again.

"Ok. What about her dating history? Apparently, everyone wants to date her." Edward added a shaky laugh. This surprised me too. My subconscious told me this is going in a bad direction. And I listened to it. Was Edward planning on asking her out? That... that... person who plays with other's emotions? While Edward stared at me, waiting for my answer, his face seemed blank, with no emotion at all. It was practically dazed... like he was concentrating on another conversation. Then green eyes flashed towards me and his eyes looked slightly sad. _This reminds me of when Edward left me. It was when I was human... I think you should be careful. Something bad is going to happen. I have a feeling._ _Edward left you? But... How is that possible? Edward is my age... and-__ Like I said, I'll tell you when you are sleeping._

"Well yeah everyone is in love with her. But... if you get too close, you should watch your back. Trust me."

"Why?" His green eyes stared into mine and I got lost in them. It took me a few seconds to shake out of it.

"I dunno. She just finds a way to let go of someone who likes her." Edward nodded. Becoming distant again. Ugh! I wish I could look into him mind.

"Boys! Out! Bella is tired and needs some rest for tomorrow. Same with Edward." Rose turned around and pointed to the door. Edward smiled down at me and waved. I did too. Once everyone was out, Rosalie shuffled through my suit case and took out thin, long pants and a tank top. Change into these and good night! I nodded. I was excited to know what the voice inside of me was gonna tell... or show me. I hurried out and lay in my bed. It felt like home. Once I closed my eyes, I saw a beautiful girl with gold eyes. She had long, thick, and almost straight, brown hair just like mine. Then I resized that it was me. I had perfect features, a straight nose, full pale pink lips, big eyes. _That's me. The vampire you. The Voulturi killed my love and I. Meaning me and Edward. But, then you were born. It's quite amazing how we are still inside of each other. You noticed the Cullens because they were my family. And soon, hopefully, they will be yours too. And yes. The whispering in your head was me. I didn't want to just say it, but it slipped out. The Cullens are vampires. _Instead of being scared, I just felt... normal. Like I knew it all along. _But, how does Alice have 'visions'? and aren't they 'hungry' when with humans?__ That's Alice's special power. I was a mental shield. And Edward was a mind reader. He could never read my mind though._ There was a tinkling laugh. _As for the second question, I think you should know. _And then the answer hit me. They were vegetarians, they drank animal blood. _Is human Edward learning this too?__ Yes. I think Edward is telling him this right now. I can hear Jasper telling Edward to try to calm down. Oh yes! Jasper can manipulate everyone's emotions. _After all that new information, though most of it wasn't that new, I drifted to sleep. Most of my dreams contained me in them. The vampire version and clumsy human version. But in all of the moments, Edward as a god. _He's a vampire_ the delicate voice would whisper to me once in a while. There was mostly happy things like us in the meadow, which I remembered from the morning, my wedding with him, my first hunt, our first kiss, and some funny moments with each other. Then the bad things, like when James and Victoria came to hunt the old me down, I heard a low hiss from the vampire me, when Edward said he didn't love me anymore, I almost started crying, then the Voulturi came, when Victoria was ready to kill me. And then I saw another person. He was tall and had a short, black, cropped hair. He looked very warm. _That's Jacob. He's a werewolf. _The voice kept whispering these things to me. _Edward hated it when I went with him._ _But why would you? Don't you love Edward?__ Yes. But it's... complicated. It happened when Edward left me. _The voice sounded pained when she out those words together. _It's a long story._ _You should wake up now._

EPOV:

I opened my eyes. I saw Emmett looking down at me with his gold eyes filled with humor and a big goofy grin I that I wanted to wipe off of his face. I learned so much about my past life when I was sleeping. I felt calm come over me.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered. Emmett turned to me again and looked at me shocked. Jasper did too. I got up and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Emmett came up to me in a blink.

"How'd you know it was Jasper?" He demanded. I pointed a finger up, signaling him to wait for a minute. _A human minute_. My vampire self laughed silently. I cracked a smile. I brushed my teeth and took a quick 2 minute shower. I dressed into jeans and a polo.

"So?" Emmett asked, eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes.

"There is this voice inside me, it's my vampire self, and last night, he told me everything. And the powers. So I knew that Jasper could do that."

"So you know that we are vampires?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Yes. And that I can't tell anybody, of course." Both of them recovered and all 3 of us hurried outside to get to our next class. At the same time, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella stepped out. Bella looked amazing. She wore and skirt, half way to her knees, a pair of white flip-flops, a white lace tank top, and a small, short sleeve blazer-type thing. She wore silver bracelets on her wrists too. _(pic of outfit on profile.) _The rest of the day went by fast. It was before lunch when things took a turn. Liz walked up to me and smiled.

"Hey Edward. How's everything?"

"It's good Liz. Thanks." Liz smiled. Then, she came up to me and kissed me on the lips. It actually felt ok. Not that bad. I kissed her back, maybe not willingly, but I did for some reason. The only reason she pulled away was because both of us heard a quiet sob. I turned around and I think my world just crashed.


End file.
